


Deadly Desserts and Decadent Delights

by ChaosComix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosComix/pseuds/ChaosComix
Summary: After a hunt gone awry, Ignis falls ill and the group has to stop at Lestallum before continuing on with their journey much to Ignis' displeasure. After meeting up with a doctor and Iris, the four learn what the problem really is.(Starts at quest "Raindrops in the Night" and continues from Chapter Six on)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZellieAlmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/gifts).



> Apparently I came up with a Gladnis A/B/O idea around the same time as ZellieAlmasy did, but they talked me into actually writing mine out. I got this chapter written out just hours before I got into a car accident, so updates might take awhile.

The first warning was the fact that Takka's hunt was for a  _ single  _ monster at night. Actually, that should have been two warnings on its own. Ignis Scientia was still wary about their group doing any travelling, let alone fighting, at night due to the daemons that prowled in the darkness. So naturally, he was hesitant about actively hunting one such creature during that time. Not that he didn't trust in Noctis' abilities or those of their companions, it just seemed that it was too unnecessary of a risk. Then when he added in the fact they were to hunt a single target was more than a little unnerving. There must have been a reason a solitary creature had a price on its head, and none of the ones that Ignis could think of with were good.

 

Noctis drove them as close to the hunt’s location as he could take them while Ignis sat anxiously in the back seat. The strategist ignored the looks that he felt being sent his way as his foot tapped away with his knee bouncing with the motion. Those that might have noticed his worried behavior, chose not to make a comment on it leaving the music and the low rumble of the Regalia’s engine as the only thing to fill the silence between them.

 

Ignis composed himself by the time Noctis brought the car to a stop because he knew he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted. The hunt’s location was eerily devoid of any activity even as the four men got closer. Other daemons would have made an appearance by this point, so the fact that their target hadn’t revealed itself yet was concerning for the whole group.

 

“For something called a Jumbo Flan, you’d think it would be easier to spot.” Trying to lighten the mood, Prompto spoke up, but his voice carried much more than expected. 

 

The strategist did not even have to send the blond a warning look because Gladio had apparently been the one to do it for him. The expression on Gladio’s face didn’t last long and quickly morphed into one of surprise. “Iggy! Look out!”

 

On reflex, Ignis called for his daggers and spun around to find himself face to face with the largest flan daemon he had ever seen. The monster must have materialized while Prompto was talking and now lunged at Ignis faster than he would be able to dodge. He still attempted to move out of the monster’s attack, but he was pulled into the flan’s slime as it collided with Ignis. Slashing desperately, he tried to escape as the other three quickly rushed to his aid to free him. The sweet cloying scent of the creature’s slime nearly made Ignis gag, overwhelming his senses and draining his strength.

 

Noctis was the first to reach them with a well placed warp strike landing on the daemon, but the creature shrugged off the attack as if it had no effect. Even with Gladio’s follow up attacks, Ignis realized that this hunt was going to prove far more difficult than any of them expected. Each attack felt like it did nothing to the monster, and the group was tiring fast. Still trapped, Ignis knew that they would have to switch up their tactics if they were going to make it out of alive. He discarded his daggers and struggled to pull a flask from his coat. It glowed orange and lit up the area around him, and showed him just how terrifying the daemeon really was. 

 

“Everyone get back!” Ignis knew there was nothing he could do to prevent himself from getting caught in the blast, but he could at least warn the others. 

 

Though he read hesitation on their faces, they did as the strategist said, and Ignis took his opening and broke the bottled magic in the creature’s face. Flame engulfed them both searing pain coursed through Ignis’ body, but his sacrifice was rewarded by the monster finally releasing its hold on him and allowed the man to slip free. He put as much distance between him and the daemon as he could as Prompto rushed to help extinguish the magical flames. As soon as he got far enough away, Noctis threw a flask of his own and the flames were snuffed out as a the cold bite of a powerful blizzard encased the monster. 

 

Magic appeared to have a stronger effect on the flan and the freezing nature of the spell slowed it down considerably, but Ignis could tell the fight was far from over. Even free, Ignis’ body still felt heavy and the slime felt like it was soaking into his skin. He couldn’t feel any adverse effects other than a generalized weakness and Ignis took that as reason enough to continue back into the fray. Prompto and Gladio were limited in what they could do as Ignis and Noctis continued to drain their supply of magic. The fight continued nearly until dawn, and when the monster was finally felled the group nearly collapsed with relief and exhaustion. 

 

Prompto had no problems with tumbling to the ground with a loud sigh, “Man, I am glad that’s finally over!”

 

“No arguments here.” Noctis rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 

While he shared their sentiments, Ignis was struggling to keep himself upright. Thinking it was an aftereffect of the flan’s slime, he decided not to worry about it until it was something that persisted longer than any other ailment lasted. Gladio was the first to notice Ignis’ trouble and was at the man’s side in an instant. 

 

A question played at the shield’s lips but instead he settled for handing Ignis a potion. “Here, that burn looks pretty bad.”

 

Ignis had somehow forgotten about the pain from the fire, muted from the near numbing sensation caused by the slime. He gratefully accepted the healing salve from Gladio, but found his hands had difficulty holding the small bottle. 

 

Gladio frowned and finally decided he wasn’t going to hold his tongue any more, “You alright there, Iggy? You’re not looking so good.”

 

That comment got the two younger men’s attention and they made their way over to where Gladio and Ignis stood. “Yeah, you’re looking a little pale” the blond added with worry on his face.

 

Ignis used the potion given to him and waved off their concerns, “I assure you I’m fine.” As if fate was waiting to prove him wrong, Ignis’ legs immediately gave out the moment the words were out of his mouth. He winced as if bracing for the fall, but it never came. 

 

Gladio was there as if expecting it and caught him by the waist in a strong but gentle grip, “Yeah. You sure look fine alright.” 

 

Normally Ignis would push him away, or anyone else for that matter, but he knew the other was right even if Ignis didn’t appreciate his sarcasm. He was not alright, but he didn’t know what the problem was or when it would wear off. Ignis simply  _ hoped  _ it would wear off. For now, he simply accepted the other’s assistance as he was led to the closest haven.

 

By the time the four arrived at the camping spot, Gladio was practically carrying Ignis. The strategist found himself slipping in and out of consciousness and couldn’t even voice his desire to help them set up camp even if they would only be resting for a few hours. The other three set up a makeshift area for Ignis to rest until everything was set up. They didn’t get far into their set up until Ignis fell into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning, Ignis broke out into a cold sweat with small whines of discomfort escaping his lips. 

 

Gladio stopped his work and the other two followed suit. In a wordless conversation, they all picked up camp and decided that camp was not going to be enough for Ignis’ condition. What he needed was a doctor, and their best bet was Lestallum. Gladio picked up the sleeping man, not failing to notice how warm the other was and the strange sweet scent still clinging to his skin. He set the other into the backseat carefully and sent a quick text to his sister. They needed to meet up with Iris anyway, but now they couldn’t put it off any longer. While pleased he would finally catch up with Iris, Gladio wished the circumstances were different. It was so unusual to see the strategist looking this weak and defenceless that Gladio couldn’t help his alpha instincts from wanting to protect the beta. 

 

Noctis once again, resumed his role as the driver and was thankful Ignis was asleep to avoid seeing his somewhat reckless driving. Prompto turned in his seat every now and then to check on Ignis, and sometimes brought up casual conversation to ease the tension building in the car. The prince replied every once in awhile, but was generally more focused on his driving than talking. Gladio on the other hand was suspiciously quiet though frustration was easily read on the other’s face. After several attempts, Prompto gave up on any chance of talking and took the opportunity to rest himself. Gladio also found himself slipping into unconsciousness, but he fought it for as long as he could as Ignis gripped his coat tightly. Unfortunately, he barely made it a few miles before sleep finally took him. 

 

When they reached Lestallum, Noctis was desperate for sleep himself and wanted nothing more than to crawl in a warm, soft bed. He shoved Prompto awake who, in turn, did the same to Gladio. The shield then attempted to wake up Ignis, but the other refused and Gladio decided to let the other sleep. Ignis could and, most likely would, chew him out about it later especially since Gladio was going to have to carry him through the busy town. 

 

“Man,” Noctis was already dragging himself in the direction of the hotel, “The food smells amazing.” It was almost enough to keep him from sleep.

 

Inhaling through his nose deeply, Gladio easily agreed with Noctis. The smell was  _ divine  _ and had his mouth watering. He would definitely need to grab something to eat as soon as Ignis was situated and taken care of. Hopefully, Iris had called the doctor ahead of time. 

 

Prompto looked at the two alphas confused. Sure the food smelled good, but it was nothing like Ignis’ cooking nor was it as amazing as their expressions were indicating. Stranger yet, the blond noticed that Gladio growled at anyone who so much as looked at Ignis. He tried not to think too much about it, it clearly some weird alpha trait having something to do with Ignis being hurt though it was odd Noctis didn’t share quite the same reactions. 

 

“She’s at the Leville. Let’s go.” Gladio wanted nothing more than to get Ignis help, grab a good meal, and sleep for a whole day. The sooner they got to the hotel, the better.

 

As they were closing in at the hotel, the ground below their feet trembled. Noctis grabbed his head in pain as Prompto asked if they felt the same thing he did, “Whoa, did you feel that?”

 

Not in the mood, Gladio replied as if it was obvious, “You mean the earthquake?”

 

The shifting seemed to stir Ignis enough to wake him up, and he tried to have the larger man set him down. Gladio made no effort to do so and held onto Ignis tightly. He acquiesced when Noctis groaned and Ignis was more forceful, or as much as he could in his weakened state, about escaping the other’s grasp.

 

“What’s wrong?” Despite Ignis barely being able to stand on his own, he quickly rushed to the prince’s side, missing the angry look on Gladio’s face.

 

“My head just started throbbing.” The prince was thankful that the sensation left as quickly as it came and wanted nothing more than to forget it happened.

 

Prompto already worried about one of his friend’s states was increasingly concerned when Noctis also started feeling unwell, “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis didn’t mention the visions he saw, knowing it would cause more worry for them and they still had Ignis to take care of. Not to mention, it would lead to a ridiculous amount of questioning that he was far too tired and hungry to deal with currently.

 

While he wouldn’t let Gladio carry him any further, he complied with the man giving him an arm to lean on as they continued towards the Leville. Finally reaching the hotel, they spot a worried Iris with someone who could only be the doctor they asked her to call. Gladio was thrilled to finally see Iris as well as get away from the almost intoxicating smell, which only seemed to get worse the further in they got to the city. He hoped the smell wouldn’t have been as potent when they walked inside, only to be frustrated to find it was just as strong in the lobby of the hotel.

 

“Gladdy!” Iris bounced down the stairs and ran up to them wanting to see Ignis’ state for herself only to be met with a soft growl from Gladio. His sister stared at him surprised before she sent him a glare, and her brother bowed his head in apology and more than a little confused. He’d never growled at Iris before and Gladio didn’t even know what made him do such. 

 

Quickly moving on from Gladio’s odd outburst, Iris went back to her chipper self, “Look at you guys, holding your own out there.”

 

Not wasting the opportunity, Prompto jumped at the chance to talk to the omega. “What can I say? You look good.”

 

“All things considered,” She sends a sympathetic face in Ignis’ direction, “You guys are staying here, right?”

 

“That’s the plan.” Apparently it was something that was decided while Ignis was out, though he supposed he couldn’t object to it. He assumed that was what was decided considering their arrival at Lestallum.

 

“When you have time, we have catching up to do,” Gladio commented knowing that there was a few things that needed to be taken care of before they can do such. Namely, get checked in and have Ignis checked up on. Since the doctor was already here, it would have been easiest to have her examine Ignis in the hotel room.

 

The person at the desk saw Ignis’ ill state and that a doctor was there with them, and he got them checked in as quickly as he could. As soon as they are given the room key, Iris shooed the others off, “You guys should go get something to eat, Doctor Sanatrix will take good care of Iggy.”

 

Noctis was looking more forward to sleeping, but he and Prompto went easily enough in search of food. Gladio, on the other hand, didn’t look as certain and only left when Iris forcefully pushed him out the hotel’s main doors. 

 

Iris and the doctor carefully escorted Ignis up to the room and helped him lie down on one of the two large beds. 

 

Doctor Sanatrix wasted no time into jumping into the matter at hand. “Well, based on the behavior I saw downstairs and the symptoms I am seeing, I am almost one-hundred percent certain I know what the problem is. What I am more concerned about is how old you are.”   
  
“I’m… sorry?” Ignis was confused at what his age had anything to do with what was wrong with him.

 

“Apologies. I guess I should start from the beginning?” The doctor laughed and it did put Iris and Ignis a little more at ease considering the doctor was able to make jokes. If anything, it let them both know it wasn’t anything serious. “Correct me if I get any of your symptoms wrong.” When Ignis nodded, she continued, “Weakness, cold sweats, and fever?” Ignis nodded again as the doctor took a wet washcloth and started dabbing the man’s face. The doctor looked over at Iris and then gave a questioning look asking to keep going. 

 

“It’s fine.” Ignis sighed contentedly at the cool washcloth pressed against him.

 

“May I ask what you were doing when this first started occurring and about how long ago?” Doctor Sanatrix pulled out a stethoscope and started unbuttoning Ignis’ dress shirt.

 

Ignis jumped a little when the cold metal was pressed against his chest, “We were on a hunt. I was careless and allowed myself to get ambushed.” He attempted to not let his shame for that show and was thankful the other’s were elsewhere. Looking at the clock on the wall and guessing from when they left for the hunt, he guessed as best as accurately as he could. “And I would say almost ten hours now.”

 

The doctor made a face after listening to Ignis’ heartbeat. His elevated heart rate could be a problem and part of Ignis’ answer was not the one she was expecting, but she had another idea. “What was it?”

 

Confusion washed over the strategist's face, but he didn’t question her. “It was a daemon. A flan.”

 

She nodded to herself knowing that her guess was right. Doctor Sanatrix turned to Iris, “Would you go get a bunch of towels for me please?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Iris quickly disappeared out of the room to go retrieve what the doctor asked for.

 

With a more serious expression than before the doctor asked, “Since we’re almost at the twelve hour mark, have you had any other symptoms. Perhaps one’s that just started in the last couple of minutes.”

 

The fact that the doctor managed to guess that correctly surprised Ignis and originally he thought the feeling he was having wasn’t a symptom of anything, but brought on by something else entirely. Something he couldn’t admit to.

 

When he couldn’t bring himself to answer, the doctor smiled fondly already knowing the answer. “It doesn’t happen often, so we don’t have a lot of definite proof, but there have been a fair amount of cases where certain flan daemons can trigger an omega’s heat.”

 

“Wait-” Ignis felt like he was punched in the gut and his head was reeling at what was being implied.

 

“We already know omegas can trigger each other’s cycles especially when not on a suppressant, and apparently a flan’s slime is similar enough to an omega’s slick that it can do the same. Smells sickeningly sweeter and is sticky as opposed to slick, but similar all the same.” She wanted to give Ignis a chance to process everything that was being said, but they didn’t have much time before he would reach the peak. “Judging by your look, I’m guessing you’ve never presented so something about the flan’s slime was able to trigger it. It’s possible that you might not have presented at all if it wasn’t for that. Though I will say it’s for the best that it happened when it did because any later I would have been more concerned.”

 

Ignis gave her a questioning look, not familiar enough with omega biology due to never needing the knowledge.

 

“I brought up your age because the older an omega gets before their first heat, the more complications can arise. I won’t lie, your heart rate is already higher than I would like. There have been cases where omegas go into shock and others have severe heart problems-”   
  


“I can’t be an omega.” He said it so seriously he almost fooled himself. Ignis knew she was right already starting to feel the new symptoms and urges that came with an omegas heat. “We don’t have time for that.” This would only slow them down on their mission and now Ignis would be a liability if he somehow didn’t treat a heat further down the line or had the same reaction to another flan daemon.

 

The doctor sighed, clearly understanding the man’s frustration. It never was easy for late presenting omegas to accept who they were after thinking they were something else their whole life. “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but that’s what we’ve been dealt with.” It could have been worse, and potentially still could be.

 

Iris reappeared with Prompto and both carried a large pile of towels and a few more washcloths, just as more symptoms started making their presence. Ignis grabbed the bedsheets tightly in his hands as his body shook with need. Now he understood the need for the towels. His body was already leaking with slick, and if he wasn’t to wrapped up in the near painful jolts coursing through his body he would have tried to remove his clothing to keep from ruining them.

 

“Iggy?” Iris put the towels on the second bed and rushed to his side.

 

Ignoring the newcomers, the doctor continued, “It will probably be best to mate with your partner as soon as possible to help ease the discomfort and get you through the heat quicker.” 

 

Groaning in frustration, Ignis couldn’t help but snap at the doctor, “Had I one, I would take you up on that matter.”

 

Both Iris and Prompto looked surprised at the doctor’s words and Prompto blurted out, “You’re an omega?”

 

Through gritted teeth Ignis managed to give her a reply, “It would appear so.”

 

Doctor Sanatrix seemed more puzzled at Ignis’ first comment. “You don’t have a mate?”

 

Why the doctor found that so strange, Ignis had no idea. Then again, she didn’t know who he was and that he didn’t have time for such. Nevermind what kind of reaction his mate would have to this newfound news if he had one.

 

“Well, are there any alphas or even a betas you trust if only to help you through the worst of it? I normally wouldn’t push someone as much if I didn’t think it wasn’t something to be concerned about.” The doctor knew plenty of omegas who did not have mates and while she misjudged the original scenario downstairs about the possessive alpha, she still was worried about Ignis’ health.

 

“Oh!” Iris clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. “I know! Gladdy can help!”

 

Ignis’ eyes went wide at Iris admission and the smaller omega was already out of the room quickly followed by the blond beta before he could say anything.

 

Prompto remembered the last place he saw Gladio and Noctis was at the Tostwell Grill Restaurant. Sure enough, when the two got there, Gladio was still there and he was picking at his food looking extremely irritated. Somewhere along dropping Ignis off at the hotel, the alluring smell had disappeared and nothing seemed to be good enough to sate his hunger. Noctis was also there doing the same, but his frustration was more caused by Gladio’s sudden mood swing.

 

Seeing that neither Gladio or Noctis were interested in their food confused Prompto, “I thought you guys were excited about the food.”

 

Gladio threw down his fork annoyed, “It doesn’t smell as good as it did when we first got here.”

 

“Smell?” That got Iris’ attention. “Are you sure that wasn’t Iggy?”

 

Noctis and Gladio both looked up from their untouched food, The prince pushed his food aside, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but was curious enough to ask when Ignis was brought up into the conversation. “What? Why would it be Specs?”

 

Prompto and Iris exchanged a look with each other before Iris decided to update the alphas about Ignis. “Well, Iggy’s having his first heat, so it’s possible that scent you two were picking up was his.” 

 

The two alphas stared in disbelief and it took a minute before either could respond. The first one to speak up was the prince though he sounded more lost than anything else, “But I thought he was a beta?”

 

Upon hearing the news, something pulled tight in Gladio’s chest. He wasn’t very familiar with omegas even though he had an omega sister, but from what he did know it made sense.  It also explained his earlier behavior when someone approached or showed an interest in Ignis, but it was also completely uncalled for because that kind of behavior is limited to someone’s mate. 

 

Gladio was pulled from his thoughts when Prompto answered, “Well, I guess it turns out he just presented late. Apparently even he didn’t know about it until the doc told him.”   
  
“Which is actually why we’re here.” Iris’ expression suddenly turned more serious and Gladio was afraid something was really wrong with their friend. 

 

Before Iris could continue, a group of women nearby had overheard and approached. “Are they okay?” Once one spoke up, the whole group began asking and sharing concerns and talking at the same time. Some asked if he needed anything and others asking if there was anything they could do. One of the women who turned out to be one of the workers from the power plant realized that Prompto mentioned Ignis was a late presenter and asked how old he was. 

 

The group was too surprised at the sudden appearance of concerned strangers to keep themselves from answering truthfully even in the off chance Ignis doesn’t want his personal information shared with others. When they answered the group of women gasped horrified. 

 

“That’s… bad?” Noctis clearly not nearly awake for this, asked the others and Gladio seemed to have had the same question on his mind. 

 

Iris sighed as the group of women stared back at the prince in shock. The young omega waved to indicate Noctis and Gladio, “They’re alphas.”

 

That seemed to explain things enough for the group of women as they gave a collective and almost sympathetic, “Oh.”

 

Gladio and Noctis sat taller in their seat because what the hell did that mean? As if ignoring the alphas, the group started talking amongst themselves and then asked Iris where Ignis was staying. They pointed out that they wouldn’t bother him, they just wanted to bring him things that might help him through his heat.

 

Once the group left, the others were left in stunned silence until Iris recalled the reason she and Prompto came out to find Gladio in the first place. “Gladdy!” Gladio jumped at his sister’s voice still recoiling from what had just happened and more on edge than before they arrived in Lestallum. “As I was saying, that’s why we’re here. Doctor Sanatrix said the easiest way for Iggy to get through his heat is to find him a mate.

 

The two alphas seemed surprised at the shameless admission, but Iris and Prompto seemed completely serious. After the initial shock, Noctis shrugged it off, “Guess we’re getting separate rooms tonight.”

 

Gladio, on the other hand, seemed less than thrilled with the idea. Were they asking them to find a complete stranger to be Ignis’ mate? That thought alone made Gladio’s blood boil. Ignis deserved so much better than that. 

 

Iris seemed to pick up on her brother’s anger, “Gladdy?” He never mentioned anything before but now she was worried, “You don’t... already have a mate, do you?” Normally Gladio told her everything, but she didn’t think that her brother might have already be involved with someone.

 

His sister’s question took him by complete surprise. Gladio had not expected to be the one they were suggesting to mate with Ignis. The alpha in him was clawing at the back of his mind for the opportunity, his memory already trying to recall the sweet scent from when they first arrived in Lestallum. Even with his alpha screaming at him to accept, he was still trying to fight instinct for what was best for Ignis and he never heard what Ignis himself wanted. He did realize he hadn’t actually answered the question yet, and it was only fair to tell his sister. “No. I don’t.”

 

Prompto could read Gladio’s hesitation, and while he didn’t want to pressure him, he was still worried about Ignis. “Obviously it can’t be Noct, but I mean... it doesn’t have to be you. It’s just that he looks so miserable and the doctor is really concerned about his health.

 

Gladio felt his resolve slipping, especially when he heard that Ignis was as horrible as everyone was making him sound even complete strangers. He still wondered what Ignis had to say on the whole matter, “And what does Iggy say about this?” When Prompto and Iris looked at each other and have no answer, Gladio told them to get back to him after they spoke with Ignis. 

 

Noctis yawned with little effort to hide it and the four of them decided to head back to the hotel to at least get another room. It was a long night and now day for them and they could certainly use sleep. 

 

The closer they got to the hotel, the stronger the scent got. Noctis acknowledged that Iris and Prompto were right, though the smell didn’t affect him nearly as much as it was affecting Gladio. It was too much that Gladio couldn’t even bring himself to walk into the hotel lobby, too afraid he might have done something stupid. The prince seemed curious why it was affecting Gladio so much more than him, but he kept the thought to himself.

 

Iris, Prompto, and Noctis went inside and are taken aback that the women from earlier along with several other women and a few men were standing at the desk. They had brought an array of miscellaneous things they hoped would help the newly presented omega. Iris and Prompto collected the varying gifts after saying thanks and headed up to check on Ignis while Noctis asked for another room.

 

The doctor was still upstairs with Ignis, though the strategist had gotten remarkably worse in the time the others were gone. All of Ignis’ clothes were neatly folded and set on a nearby chair, probably due to Ignis’ insistence, and Doctor Sanatrix had made use of a fair amount of the towels. The room was freezing, but Ignis had nothing but a single, thin bedsheet to cover him and was still sweating bullets. His breathing was labored and every few moments he would arch his back against the mattress and winced in pain. Ignis’ normally meticulous hair was a mess and his glasses were set on the nightstand beside him. A bucket of ice with washcloths was nearby along with several bottles of water. 

 

When Doctor Sanatrix saw them enter she looked relieved until she saw that no one else was with them. “No luck?” Her eyes wandered down to the armful of gifts Iris and Prompto was carrying. “Or maybe you’ve had some luck after all.”

 

Prompto walked over and began setting up a fan as Iris set down one of the boxes near the foot of the bed. Iris pulled out a box of chocolates that was sitting on top and put it on the nightstand. She frowned at how miserable Ignis looked and felt bad that she was going to have to bother him further, but her brother had to make things more difficult than they needed to be.

 

Iris grabbed an extra pillow from the other bed, guessing that it wouldn’t be needed because the others were getting a separate room. She brought the pillow over to Ignis who looked like he was expecting her to say something, but at the same time looked disappointed. “Gladdy’s being stubborn.” The younger omega had no idea why, she could tell that Gladio cared about Ignis and would hate to see him like this. Ignis did not seem surprised, or he might of been too out of it to respond. Regardless, Iris felt she needed to explain why her older brother hadn’t returned with them. “He said he wanted to make sure you were okay with him helping.”

 

Ignis opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off with a pained cry as another jolt wracked through him. He settled for nodding weakly hoping it was enough. Ignis still felt doubtful, thinking Gladio was trying to find the most polite way of refusing even if it wasn’t honest. It didn’t stop Ignis from accepting the offer, however, too eager to get through the heat so they could move on. Though he tried desperately to ignore the other part of him that was accepting for completely selfish and vulgar reasons.

 

Prompto’s phone chimed when he got a text message, and he stumbled to quickly check it. He frowned at the screen and Iris couldn’t help but ask if everything was alright. He scratched his head unsure how to answer, “I’m not sure. Noct says Gladio’s being a pain and to get downstairs to help calm him down.”

 

The doctor chuckled, which drew the attention from the others. She waved it off and the blond beta took that as good as time as any to make his way downstairs. Iris and Doctor Sanatrix made sure Ignis was as comfortable as he could be before they decided to head down as well. Iris went to figure out what was wrong with her brother, but the doctor followed completely out of curiosity.

 

The scene they walked into was unlike one Iris had ever seen. Her brother was practically snarling at the group of omegas who all looked more amused with him than afraid. Noctis was sitting off to the side looking caught somewhere between annoyed and bored. While Iris could understand her brother’s behavior in a combat setting, she was completely puzzled as to why Gladio would be so hostile towards Noctis and a friendly group of omegas.

 

Doctor Sanatrix looked as equally unbothered by Gladio who was trying to appear as imposing as possible and walked right up to him with a hand on her hip, “You must be Gladio.”

 

The alpha stared at her, confusion clearly visible on his face, but remained silent otherwise and tried to continue looking threatening. It clearly lost some its edge as the gift giving omegas laughed at the change on his face. 

 

Doctor Sanatrix patted Gladio on the shoulder which caused him to tense up, but she walked toward the hotel’s entrance before he could react any further. “If he gets any worse, call me.” She left without another word leaving the rest of them to figure the rest out for themselves.

 

The omegas continued to tease Gladio, some even referring to him as a “big, macho alpha.” Others commenting that it was cute that he was trying to act tough to protect his mate. 

 

Iris who was not nearly as amused as the other omegas put her hands on her hips and wanted answers, “Gladdy, you want to explain what’s going on here?”

 

“Back off, Iris! I’m not in the mood.” Both Gladio and Iris recoiled at the alpha’s words as soon as they were growled out, the rest of the room going eerily quiet.

 

For the first time since the group got to Lestallum, Gladio looked sheepish for his actions and let out a muffled apology. Iris wasn’t willing to put up with whatever was bothering her brother any longer though. She grabbed him by the arm and led him upstairs away from any onlookers. Once Iris decided they were far enough away and out of earshot from the others, she let go of him and turned to give her brother a matching glare Gladio gave her not minutes ago.

 

She’s about to yell at him, but Iris noticed the distracted and almost dazed expression on her brother’s face. He was obviously distracted by something and, upon looking closer, Iris finally noticed the hints the other omegas and the doctor found so amusing. The only thing she found even funnier was that she hadn’t noticed sooner. Gladio’s short temper was always a problem but it was never anything like this was. He was also sweating a fair amount which could have been simply due to the Lestallum heat, but it didn’t explain the panting or the blown and almost red eyes. Iris recalled that both Noctis and Gladio were able to pick up Ignis’ scent, but Noctis seemed generally unaffected by it. In all honesty, an unmated omega should have been able to attract most unmated alphas in the general vicinity especially given how intense Ignis’ heat was. 

 

Then there was Gladio’s overprotective and downright aggressive behavior. It practically screamed ‘alpha trying to protect their mate or ward off other people who potentially had an interest.’

 

The only thing that confused her now, was that Ignis told Doctor Sanatrix that he didn’t have a mate when all the evidence suggested otherwise. Unless… they weren’t, but rather it was one of those rare accidental bondings Iris had heard about. It wasn’t normal, but then again either was Ignis’ presenting and heat. 

 

In any case, Iris knew she had to tell Gladio that Ignis agreed. Well, as much as he was able to. She knew getting through to him would be difficult when she realized how close they were to the room Ignis was in, the omega’s scent no doubt filling out into the hallway and driving Gladio nearly to his breaking point.

 

“Alpha’s are such babies, I swear.” Iris sighed. She put her hands on his cheeks ignoring the soft growl when she did, and patted him lightly with one. When that got his attention, Iris took her open window to try and talk to him. “Ignis agreed.”

 

A flash sparked across Gladio’s eyes, but was gone in an instant as the hesitation flickered through them again. “S’ probably just the heat talking.”

 

Iris narrowed her eyes at Gladio because she could have sworn her brother did  _ not  _ just imply what she thought he did. The small girl thumped Gladio on the nose, “Omegas don’t work like that dummy! You alphas and your big egos are the worst.” The alpha stared confused, but Iris didn’t give him a chance to interrupt. “We don’t lose control for anyone just because we’re in heat. If anything we’re pickier! We don’t like an alpha’s scent and we send them packing.”

 

She harshly jabbed Gladio in the chest with her index finger, “Unless you are one of those alphas that think so lowly of us omegas. Weak, vulnerable, and willing to throw themself at the first alpha to walk through the door.”

 

“No!” Gladio immediately denied the accusation though deep down a small part of it might have been true. Again, he didn’t know much about omegas. “His eyes looked down at the floor, “Sorry.” He felt ashamed for even insinuating as such, and he silently vowed he would make an effort to learn more about omegas in the future. He was supposed to be the survival expert after all.

 

Iris took pity on her brother, because he clearly felt bad about everything. “It’s okay, Gladdy. Besides, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to right now.”

 

Gladio straightened up and looked over in the direction Ignis’ scent was coming from. His nostrils flared and he had to close his eyes to keep from being too overwhelmed.

 

The omegas crossed her arms and gave Gladio an exasperated look. “Well?”

 

That seemed to break whatever it was still holding the alpha back and Gladio began walking down the hall towards the room where Ignis was. Iris smiled as she watched her brother finally move and then retreated back downstairs to rejoin the others.

 

Gladio put his hand on the door handle, but it wasn’t until he heard Ignis’ whine behind the door that caused the alpha to yank the door open and rush in. He wasn’t at all prepared for the potent smell or the breathtaking sight that was waiting for him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned all my other stories, but I needed a break from the SpN (and Dragon Age) fandom because of the harassment I was getting on my personal tumblr. It may be awhile before I get back to them, however. Ones I will not continue have been deleted.


End file.
